Guardian Angels
by Kovacsgirl
Summary: Luka recives a celestial visitor


Guardian Angels 

Guardian Angels **Author:** Kovacsgirl

**E-mail:**[kovacsgirl@yahoo.com][1]

**URL:** [http://www.geocities.com/chicago_kewlkat][2]

**Category:**Luka Angst

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None 

**Archive:** E-mail me if you want this on your site

**Disclaimer:** Though I tried to steal the rights for ER last week, I don't own it. 

**Author's notes:** I thought Luka needed some divine advice. This is a short little story I wrote, and don't tell me it should be longer, 'cause I like it this way!!! 

**Summary:** Luka receives a visit from his guardian angel. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Luka Kovac." 

Luka was very surprised to hear a voice in his hotel room. It had been one week since he had broken up with Abby, so it couldn't be her. Plus it didn't sound like her. He flicked on a light to see a young woman in her early twenties. She had dark hair, which was cropped just below her ears and mostly covered by a black beret. She was dressed in a black turtleneck and pants and a gray woven jacket. She also wore high-heeled boots and a short, black scarf tied in an Avant Garde fashion. She was sitting on the radiator, playing with an end of the scarf.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped, completely taken aback by her presence. "What are you doing here?" He crossed his fingers in front of him, as if to ward her off. 

She laughed. "If you are looking for a demon, I'll get you Linda Blair… You've seen _The Exorcist _haven't you? The Big Guy wasn't too wild about that one…anyway…A couple people thought I might need to make an appearance," she explained, looking around the room. "I haven't seen someone live in a hotel for a long time. Nice digs." 

Luka just stared at her. 

"Of course," she continued, "you might suggest to the manager that he redo the wall paper. It really doesn't match the carpet or the bedding." 

Luka was extremely shocked by this comment. Only in America did little punks wander into private hotel rooms and make comments about the décor. "What the fu---" 

"Watch your mouth," she interjected. "That doesn't score too highly with me." 

He stared at her in irked amazement. Who the hell did she think she was, God? 

"Not exactly." 

"Pardon?" 

"You were just wondering if I was God. Well, obviously not, look at me." She grinned. "But, I'm what you might call an affiliate. I was sent here because you seem to be having some problems. Of course, you won't admit to them, you've always been like that Luka. Very… well, arduous, until someone could touch your heart. Like Danjela." 

"What the hell do you know about Danjela!?" 

"You'd be surprised what I know Luka. I probably know more about you than you do."

"Who _are_ you?"

"You can call me Kira. I'm your guardian angel," she said. "And it looked like you needed a visit from me." 

"_You're _an angel?" Luka asked, a look of distrust on his face. 

"Of course! Who else would I be, Fidel Castro? If you're looking for wings and a halo, then you won't find them here. Believe me, being your guardian angel is no walk in the park. God, if you're going to be so depressed, take Prozac. It's very depressing to see you with a cloud over your head all the time."

"Some guardian angel you turned out to be! Look at me!" Luka snapped. She obviously hadn't been doing her job. 

"I am, and that's why I'm here. Look, you can't wallow in self-pity all your life, Luka. Life is difficult, and you need to learn that." 

"What would you know about difficulty?" 

"Let's see…uh, the person I guarded before you killed themselves, and before that I worked as an Angel of Death, and that was really difficult. Angels _don't _like to see others die," Kira said. 

Luka sighed. "I don't want your help. Go away and find someone else to bother." 

Kira shook her head. "Danjela wanted me to come." 

"What!" 

"It's true Luka. She sought me out almost as soon as she came in. She wanted to make sure that you would be safe. She hates it…the way you beat yourself up about their deaths," Kira glanced at Luka. 

"It was my fault…I shouldn't have left or at least I shouldn't have left her. I could have saved her…" 

"Luka, _she _saved _you_. Every night she prayed that if the building was bombed you would be saved. What could I do when the bomb hit? I only wish I could have done more… But there is free choice too. An angel cannot go against a man's choice. Not even God can do that." 

"There is no god!" Luka exclaimed. "How could he let three innocent people die?" 

"_Choices! _Luka, God gave man free choice! He can't be a duex machina. He can't intervene in life like that…It's not your fault Luka. It was errors in human judgment, and you can't fix that. There is no way to go back Luka. You're sorry, and Danjela knows that. Marco does…so does Jasna. They don't like to see you so sad. It makes them sad. Luka, they love you and they know you love them. But it's time to let go. Take your life back. You're so young Luka, and I understand that you fell like every woman you've ever love has left you. Danjela, Carol… But there's a woman who really does love you Luka. That your life back into control. You have a whole life laying out before you. Don't let it go to waste." She smiled. "Good Luck, Luka." 

There was a knock on the door. "Luka?" He recognized the voice as Abby's. He turned back to thank Kira. She was gone, but a piece of paper rested where she had been sitting. 

"I'll be watching over you" 

Luka smiled as he read the message. He opened the door for Abby. 

"Luka…I missed you. I'm so sorry I said all that to you. I really do love you." She hugged him, resting her head against his chest. 

"I do too," he said, finally feeling free. 

~*~ EL FIN ~*~

   [1]: mailto:kovacsgirl@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/chicago_kewlkat



End file.
